


American Idiot

by CrimsonCatastrophe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, One Shot, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCatastrophe/pseuds/CrimsonCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Arthur wonders why and how he could ever love such an absolute idiot.  But, as he listens in on a conversation that he was never meant to hear, he realizes that’s why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Idiot

"What are you going to name the baby?" A chorus of enthusiastic voices politely inquired.

The omega furrowed his brows, his tongue absentmindedly protruding from his mouth, as he deeply contemplated the question.

"Well, if you ask me," Alfred began with that booming voice of his that managed to drown out all the others'.

_No one did, but that wouldn't stop Alfred anyway._ Arthur thought as he gazed at his mate with a fond, affectionate expression upon his face.

Francis smiled knowingly at him, and he quickly schooled his expression into his customary scowl before it could become too fond.  That type of expression was reserved only for his mate's eyes.  There was a collective gasp as the alpha finished, smiling proudly to himself as if it was truly grand.  Matthew stared, mouth agape and wondered if it was actually possible to die from embarrassment because the secondhand embarrassment that he was feeling for his brother was astronomical.  For a moment, the silence was almost deafening before hushed murmurings could be heard.  However, the omega's reaction was the main attraction as all eyes gravitated toward Arthur.

Arthur was absolutely livid as he glared at his mate, visibly seething with anger.  His eyes narrowed, and his pupils appeared as mere slits.  The artificial light glinting off his eyes at such an angle made them look menacingly acidic in color.  The omega felt betrayed.  Even if Alfred was joking, he was still angry that Alfred would have the audacity to joke about something of this magnitude.  Arthur sputtered a bit, as if he couldn't decide which emotion he wanted to express first.

"You can't be serious," Arthur finally managed to articulate in clipped tones.

"Sure am," Alfred said happily.  All the while, the alpha just smiled at him, looking as if he couldn't fathom what he had done wrong.

"How dare you!" The British omega said in a voice that was so cutting that it could probably cut steel.  The raw anger radiating off the omega in waves was palpable.

Alfred frowned; his eyes widened in confusion as he cocked his head to one side and just stared at Arthur with a deep crease between his furrowed brows, while looking like a puppy that was trying really hard to learn a new trick.  His nose twitched, and he _discretely_ sniffed the air only for his olfactory senses to be overpowered by the scent of angry omega.  The smell was so pungent that even the betas in attendance swore they could smell it.

"Are you mad?" The alpha asked incredulously as if it was the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard.

Arthur glowered further, his stare as hard as diamonds.  Wordlessly, the omega pushed his chair back; the harsh, grating sound of its legs scraping against the hardwood floor caused several omegas to wince and tightly grip their alphas.  Arthur spared his stunned mate one last withering stare before angrily leaving the room.

"Babe?" The alpha called, almost tripping over his own feet, as he hastily chased after the smaller omega's quickly retreating form.

"That went well," one of the guests muttered sarcastically once it was clear that neither Arthur nor Alfred would be returning anytime soon.

"Yes, I shall now express my deepest disappointments and grievances through song," Roderich said as he made his way over to the grand piano in the living room and began to play.

Eventually, the other guests followed suit.  Once boredom sets in and the refreshments were gone, everyone left, except Matthew.  But, that was only because Alfred had yet to show him the guest room.  Therefore, Matthew sat quietly on the couch because he was too polite to make himself at home in someone else's house, even though his brother did not extend the same courtesy to Matthew whenever he visited his house.  He just hoped his brother wouldn't forget about him _again_.

Several hours later, the creaking of the stairs roused Matthew out of his slight dozing.  Alfred appeared next to him; he was gripping a pillow and blanket tightly to his chest.  Matthew smiled softly in the dim lighting of the living room and held his hand out for what he presumed were the proffered items and unintentionally startled his brother.

"Mattie, what are you still doing here?" Alfred asked in a surprised manner, once he had recognized his brother's scent.

_Well, so much for his brother not forgetting about him again._

"You said I could stay with you after the shower since I came all the way from Canada," Matthew reminded the alpha.

He was still slightly hurt that his brother kept forgetting about him, but he reasoned to himself that Alfred was just dense and preoccupied with his mate.  His brother probably didn't mean anything by it, after all.

The alpha simply nodded in understanding.  As Alfred stepped into the moonlight, Matthew noted the deep frown on his face, his sorrowful, slightly misty eyes, and his disheveled hair that looked like the alpha had run a hand through it too many times.  For a few seconds, the brothers just stared at each other. Even though the alpha looked like he wanted to talk, Matthew knew better than to pry.  With the exception of Arthur, no one could make Alfred do anything that he did not want to do.  So, Matthew simply scooted over to make room for Alfred, and they ended up _sharing_ the pillow and blanket while watching old, black and white shows and being inundated with late-night product advertisements.  It was sort of nice, even if Alfred did hog two-thirds of the pillow and blanket; it reminded Matthew of childhood memories long past.

After tossing and turning for the umpteenth time, Arthur sighed and sat up to slip on his favorite pair of house slippers, which were not his favorite because Alfred had won them at _Disney Land_ for him.  No, certainly not.  They were just really warm, comfortable, and had good traction.  The flying mint bunny design was charming as well.  The miffed omega decided that he would make himself a nice cup of tea and try to get some work done, if he had to be up at such an ungodly hour.  His mind was simply restless; it wasn't that he couldn't sleep without the comfort of his mate holding him close and bathing him in his comforting scent.  As he softly padded toward the kitchen, Arthur heard the sound of muted voices and the television lazily playing in the background.  He would have ignored it, had it not been for the sorrowful tone in his mate's voice. However, it gave him pause, and the omega stood rooted to his spot, concealed from prying eyes, as he took in the pitiable sight of his distressed mate.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me, Mattie?  I just don't understand why he's so mad," Alfred said, the raw emotion clearly discernible in both his tone and eyes.

"Oh, Al," Matthew said, torn between feeling pity and thinking he should have known better.

Matthew comfortingly patted the alpha on the back while making sure to avoid the splinters that lodged themselves into the thin fabric of his cotton T-shirt, no doubt from when the alpha had spent several hours with his back against the locked bedroom door as he pleaded with his mate to let him in to no avail.  Arthur quietly scoffed; the alpha didn't deserve his forgiveness, no matter how much he wanted to forgive him.

"I don't know, Al.  You know how important this kind of thing is to some omegas, especially when they are with child," Matthew answered honestly.

The alpha's face looked even more dejected than before, and his shoulders slumped, making him look like the poster boy for abject misery.

"But, it's important to me too!  That's why I wanted to name it after the most important thing in my life!" Alfred said passionately and far too loudly for this time of hour.

Arthur inhaled sharply and felt his chest tighten, as the pain bloomed in his heart.  His eyes watered, and he tried to will himself not to cry.  The alpha wasn't worth his tears, if a bloody hamburger was more important to him than his own mate.  But, eventually a lone tear made its solemn way down his cheek.  He wondered why he was even with such an arsehole of a mate.

"But, I couldn't name it Arthur because things would get confusing and weird, especially during heats.  I don't want people to think that I'm some pedophile or something!  So, I wanted to name it something that is dear to me, and that I have almost every day.  You know, something that is appreciated worldwide and makes people feel full and happy because I know our child will be able to do that someday since it has the most perfect omega and alpha parents the world will ever know!" Alfred continued.

Matthew was so touched that he didn't bother to call his brother out on his narcissism, and Arthur realized that was why as he couldn't even contain the smile that spread across his face.  However, they still were **not** naming their firstborn child, hamburger, no way in bloody hell!


End file.
